Packaged dough products provide commercial and retail consumers with a convenient way to prepare fresh baked or cooked products without the need to make the dough from scratch. Commercial dough product manufacturers strive to produce dough products that result in baked or cooked products that have the same or similar organoleptic properties as a made-from-scratch product. In many cases, this goal requires that the dough product be proofed or partially proofed before it reaches the consumer, involving the use of leavening systems in the dough that can withstand the rigors of commercial dough manufacturing, packaging and distribution.
Chemical leavening systems are used to proof dough in many packaged dough products. Commercial dough product manufacturers have found challenges in providing a desired level of leavener-generated proofing during production, storage and distribution, and upon use by the consumer.